


Мёртвая Земля

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Митос vs земной апокалипсис от режиссёров и сценаристов "The 100"





	Мёртвая Земля

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды fandom Highlander 2018
> 
> Кроссовер с сериалом "The 100"; все элементы и хронология апокалипсиса - канонично-сотневые; в мире "Сотни" не было ядерной войны, все ракеты запустил свихнувшийся ИИ, но Митосу об этом знать решительно неоткуда.  
> И заодно версия ответа, куда и как подевались океаны в Сотне.

Хотя Митос никогда не отличался беспочвенным оптимизмом, но в человечество почему-то верил. Тем более неожиданным для него оказался случившийся ядерный апокалипсис. Да ещё какой! Тысячи выпущенных друг в друга ракет, одновременно всеми странами, у которых они только были. Словно весь мир разом сошёл с ума. И главное – совершенно беспочвенно. Не то чтобы Митос так уж пристально следил за политикой, но мировой кризис такого размаха, который закончился стремительной ядерной войной и стиранием в пепел крупнейших городов на всех континентах, он бы точно не пропустил.

Но, тем не менее, ничего не предвещало, а однажды ночью Митос проснулся от жуткого грохота и едва успел добежать до окна. В следующий раз очнулся уже под завалами гостиницы. И хотя ему не впервые доводилось выбираться из полностью уничтоженных городов, в прошлый раз это было более тысячи лет назад. Митос искренне надеялся, что тогда был последний, но – увы.

Когда он умер во второй раз – той же ночью, ещё до рассвета, – он даже не сразу сообразил, от чего, хотя после очередного оживания ему было как-то на удивление странно паршиво. Поначалу Митос списал это на отравление – город, вернее, его остатки, медленно догорал, вонь и гарь стояли просто невыносимые. Ничего удивительного, что его опять уронило в цикл почти непрерывных смертей – и как же Митос ненавидел, когда в очередной раз вляпывался в такой паршивый расклад.

На то, чтобы выбраться из города, у него ушло дней пять, а смерти он перестал считать где-то после первой дюжины. Но даже выбравшись в чистые, не покалеченные бомбёжкой поля, он продолжал умирать с такой же изматывающе частой периодичностью. Это его не на шутку встревожило. А потом он понял, что это – радиация. С одной стороны – до обидного очевидно. И безумно глупо, что ему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы это понять. Ведь и за городом он встречал только трупы, ни одного живого человека – и никакого подозрения даже не закралось. Но, с другой стороны, мало того, что раз за разом умирать от радиации оказалось исключительно болезненно и противно – так ещё и жить, умирая, тоже. А эта невидимая сволочь начинала его убивать каждый раз в ту же секунду, как только он приходил в себя, выныривая из очередного небытия.

И впервые в жизни древнейшему в голову закралась мысль о самоубийстве – пока исключительно мимолётная, но уже сам факт этого пугал. А также пугало то, что он сразу успел подумать, что собрать из подручных средств гильотину – раз плюнуть. Но за тысячи прожитых лет навык не сдаваться отработался до полного автоматизма. И, в конце-концов, сотня-другая смертей подряд для него не в новинку. А что мерзостнее и больнее, чем все ранее испытанные способы – ну так это уже точно не повод.

***

Митос стоял на берегу Бискайского залива и думал, что он идиот. Да, первые недели ему было настолько паршиво, что голова практически не соображала, но – не настолько же?! Раньше подумать была не судьба?

Перед собой палкой на песке он набросал очень схематичную карту мира. Если исходить из худшего предположения – что разбомбили не только Европу, а случилась полномасштабная ядерная война, то Штаты, Китай, да и весь арабский мир можно смело вычёркивать. Даже если там и сохранились незагрязнённые участки, то их ещё попробуй найди. Логичнее направиться в те регионы, которые бомбить никто бы не стал, или хотя бы не так плотно. Получается, на выбор остаётся часть Сибири, север Канады, Центральная и Южная Африка и, возможно часть Австралии и Южной Америки. До последний двух добраться крайне проблематично, на грани невозможного. В Африке будет сложнее выживать – Митос как-то уже пробовал, ему не понравилось. Тем более, сейчас сойти за белого бога уже не светит. А быть белой вороной во всех возможных прямых и переносных смыслах слишком чревато. И бессмертие так скрывать в разы сложнее.

Итого остаются Сибирь и север Канады. Последний по очевидным причинам прельщал его больше всего. Да и Дункан с Амандой и прочими редкими знакомыми бессмертными, вот хотя бы та же чета Валикур, на момент конца света находились где-то на том континенте. Даже если не будет выживших среди обычных людей, есть шанс отыскать кого-то из знакомых бессмертных – уже лучше. Митоса пугала перспектива остаться последним живым человеком на Земле, и до воя надоело натыкаться только на трупы. И если как с временным явлением он вполне готов был с этим смириться, то от варианта «навсегда» веяло какой-то просто непередаваемой жутью.

План насчёт севера Канады был всем хорош, кроме одной маленькой детали – Атлантическим океаном между ним и его целью. Все более-менее крупные порты и корабли были разбомблены в пыль, а на рыбацкой лодке океан не переплыть. Остаётся только Сибирь, Берингов пролив и Аляска. Митос скривился, словно от пачки лимонов. Ему не нравился этот план, но никакой другой категорически не вырисовывался. И ладно ещё, что такое путешествие займёт несколько лет, но возвращаться назад – в тот кромешный ад, из которого он едва выбрался?

Будто у него есть выбор.

***

Предположение насчёт нескольких лет оказалось исключительно оптимистичным. И когда он только успел такого нахвататься? Ведь всю жизнь вроде пессимистом был, а за последние столетия как-то подобрел, размяк… Только до Уральских гор он добирался три с половиной года. Регулярные смерти-оживания слишком сильно задерживали его в пути. Хотя после выхода из эпицентра бомбёжки умирать он стал значительно реже – раз в несколько дней, что, безусловно, было прогрессом. А ещё он нашёл дозиметр в заброшенном военном бункере и убедился, что каждый раз после оживания уровень радиации его тела возвращается в норму, а потом уже начинает стремительно расти. С одной стороны, это обнадёживало – достаточно только попасть в не заражённые радиацией земли, и можно будет жить. Но, с другой стороны, именно в этом таилась потенциальная опасность.

Первых выживших он встретил к середине второго года – крошечное поселение в горной долине. Дальше – больше. Выживших было мало, по прикидкам Митоса – не больше пяти процентов от уцелевших непосредственно во время бомбёжек. И они жили на относительно чистых от радиации участках. Но проблема была в том, что это умеренное повышение радиационного фона они переносили вполне успешно. Как предполагал Митос, они и выжили только потому, что обладали более высокой устойчивостью к радиации, чем остальные люди.

Вот только у Митоса этой устойчивости не было. И он всё равно умирал, только медленнее – не за дни, а за месяцы, с неизменно плачевным итогом. И вот это было отдельно обидно – люди выживали, а ему, бессмертному, раз за разом приходилось умирать. Его тело не менялось и не привыкало к новому радиационному фону, каждый раз возрождаясь точно таким, каким впервые погибло пять тысяч лет назад. И вот это была настоящая проблема.

***

К Берингову проливу у Митоса уже созрел чёткий и изящный план. Во-первых, он давным-давно перестал страдать паническими мыслями на тему «последнего человека на Земле», в очередной раз убедившись, что человечество не хуже тараканов – всё равно выживет. Пусть по прикидками Митоса из пяти миллиардов и осталось порядка пары десятков миллионов, разбросанных по континентам и оторванных друг от друга, но вот лично ему – так точно хватит, даже с запасом.

А во-вторых, за семь лет можно составить десяток планов по выживанию, не то что один, который был ему нужен просто позарез.

Даже в самых чистых зонах радиация была настолько повышенной, что Митос всё равно умирал от неё. Его личный рекорд выживаемости чуть-чуть не дотянул до года, хотя в последние пару месяцев ему было настолько паршиво, что прямо до зуда в пальцах хотелось побыстрее застрелиться. Но в рамках эксперимента Митос дотянул до естественного конца, окончательно убедившись, что с выживанием на Земле у него теперь большие проблемы.

А раз на поверхности Земли теперь выжить нельзя, значит, надо с неё куда-то убраться. И вариантов не так уже много – под землю, под воду или в космос. И Митоса почему-то больше всего прельщал именно подводный вариант. Он уже несколько лет мечтал построить сначала базу, а потом и вовсе целый город где-то на дне Тихого океана. Вот только самому такое никак не провернуть.

Но это всё потом, а сейчас у него впереди сто километров бушующей водной глади до другого берега и едва держащийся на плаву проржавевший рыбацкий катерок.

***

– Живой, чертяка!!! Живой! Добрался сюда, дошёл!!!

Митос даже не пытался вырываться из медвежьих объятий Дункана. Хотя стоящая рядом Аманда наблюдала за процессом с исключительно скептическим выражением лица, в кои-то веки Митосу было на это решительно наплевать.

До Канады он так и не дошёл, почувствовав массовое присутствие бессмертных поблизости Анкориджа, где обнаружился Дункан в своём любимом модусе рыцаря-предводителя без страха и упрёка во главе общины в почти сто тысяч человек и несколько десятков бессмертных. Что отдельно радовало, уровень технического развития тут практически не изменился. Оставалось только убедить всех остальных, что им вот прямо позарез нужен подводный город. Это оказалось не так уж просто, но змий он или где в конце концов?

Но пока приходилось скрывать свою слишком повышенную неустойчивость к радиации и более частые смерти, чем у других. Хотя периодически умирали все бессмертные. Если все выжившие люди по определению могли переносить такой её повышенный уровень, то бессмертные – нет, и, по наблюдениям Митоса, чем старше они были, тем хуже им давалось выживание в новых условиях. Что, впрочем, было вполне объяснимо – рождённые столетия назад, до первых ядерных испытаний и до начала роста общего радиационного фона, они оказались куда более чувствительны. И совершенно не привыкали к ней – в отличие от смертных.

За десять лет идеей Митоса загорелись практически все, смертных убедить оказалось даже ещё проще. На строительство подводного города ушло почти семьдесят лет.

***

– Где наша вода?! Нет, я не понимаю, где наша вода?! – Аманда раздражённо хлопнула рукой по краю приборной панели.

Сейчас глубокой ночью в центре управления сидели только они трое. Предыдущие пару недель были сущим адом. Хорошо, что город изначально строился как мобильный. И им дико повезло успеть буквально в последние минуты уронить его в Марианскую впадину – последнее место на Земле, где сохранилась вода.

Весь остальной океан выгорел, испарился, исчез. Никто не понимал, как такое было возможно – даже с учётом бушующего радиационного пламени, охватившего почти всю планету. Стена огня продержалась всего пару суток – за это время уничтожив всё живое на поверхности Земли, что как раз было логично и ожидаемо. Их учёные предсказали её появление почти за месяц, и они успели эвакуировать под воду и весь Анкоридж, и все окрестные поселения. Вот только разместили их во временных модулях вокруг основного города. А когда стало понятно, что океан стремительно исчезает и придётся спасаться бегством, не было времени попытаться хоть кого-то из них забрать на Атлантиду – название для города никто не придумывал, оно как-то само зародилось во время строительства – как самое очевидное.

По бессмертным это ударило меньше – они и так всё время жили в Атлантиде, как и их близкие. А вот среди людей безвылазно сидели под водой лишь те немногие, кому не повезло родиться с пониженной устойчивостью к радиации, большинство же мотались между Атлантидой и Анкориджем. И практически в каждой семье оказались погибшие среди оставшихся во временных модулях.

– Испарился? – предположил Дункан в ответ на вопрос Аманды.

– Хор-р-рошо, – с рычанием согласилась та. – Допустим. Но где тогда мои тучи? Пар?

– Может, пошла реакция, и вода распалась на водород и кислород? – предположил Митос.

– Значит, надо сложить её обратно!

– Впрочем, учитывая объёмы исчезнувших океанов – мы бы непременно заметили, если бы образовалось столько кислорода и водорода. Но приборы ничего не зафиксировали, – сам себе возразил Митос.

– Вода не могла просто исчезнуть, – Дункан задумчиво потёр затылок. – Это невозможно.

– Тогда где она?! – взвилась Аманда.

– Где-то, – вздохнул Митос. – Осталось только её найти.

***

Тогда Митос даже и подумать не мог, что эти поиски настолько затянутся – на бесконечно долгие сорок лет, в течение которых им придётся экономить на всем, каждый раз отступая на всё новые и новые рубежи. Первым тяжёлым решением было сокращение численности Атлантиды на десять процентов, теперь же оно уменьшилось втрое. Но вода наконец-то нашлась. Там, где её очень долго никто и не думал искать. Она действительно испарилась во время того огненно-радиационного шторма, накрывшего всю Землю, но слишком быстро поднялась в верхние слои атмосферы, кристаллизовалась, так и не утратив своей изначальной скорости, и вылетела на высокие орбиты. Поначалу это была просто рассеянная замороженная водяная пыль, которую не фиксировали никакие приборы, но постепенно она сбилась на одну орбиту, уплотнилась и образовала кольцо наподобие колец Сатурна.

Теперь, когда вода наконец-то обнаружилась, оставалось только найти способ, как вернуть её обратно. Ещё десять лет, и осталась лишь пятая часть изначального населения Атлантиды. Впрочем, Кассандра с самого начала запустила свой проект по сбору генетического материала, и теперь грозилась начать программу суррогатного материнства, как только позволят внешние условия.

Вот им вдвоём с Митосом явно было слишком тесно в одном подводном городе. Не только прошедшие пять тысяч лет, но даже почти полная гибель Земли и человечества ничуть не умерили её пыла и не заставили забыть ту давнюю обиду. Но деваться теперь было некуда, так что Кассандра никогда не появлялась в центре управления, а Митос и близко не подходил к медицинскому блоку – хоть какое-то шаткое перемирие.

***

Проект полного возвращения улетевшей воды назад на родину занял ещё полвека. Хотя Атлантиду-2, которая уже не пряталась в глубине, а плавала на поверхности восстанавливаемого океана, они построили всего через пятнадцать лет.

А ещё через сотню лет на новом берегу основали Нью-Анкоридж – очертания континентов изменились до неузнаваемости, часть воды пропала с концами в открытом космосе, а уровень возвращённого Мирового океана упал почти на десять метров.

И как-то совершенно случайно получилось, что бессмертные оказались во главе нового мира, что всех вполне устраивало. И только Дункан был уверен, что это был изначальный коварный замысел Митоса, но никак не мог доказать свою теорию.


End file.
